thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Sypharros Ennahran
Sypharros Ennahran is one of the three princes of Lorath, having held the title of Harvest Prince for a number of years. History Youth Born to the influential Ennahran family, Sypharros was destined for power from the moment he was born. Introduced early to his family's business, the insurance and loaning of ships; he spent hours at his father's side as deals were made, merchants haggled, and terms were settled. Though this brought him to know the skills needed for a merchant, he was much more interested in the other and more dark side of his family's business... ...Collecting when those who worked with his family couldn't pay their debts. It was as synonymous with his family's business as was the selling of insurances. Sypharros became entranced with the shady dealings, the subtle threats, and the intrigue surrounding this collection, and collections all over the Free Cities from those his family was lucky enough to secure deals with. Soon enough he was taken under the wing of his uncle, Jhavrin Ennahran, who oversaw this shadier side of the business. By the time he was twelve he was accompanying his uncle as a "page" throughout his journeys; serving as lookout, scout, and information gatherer on those who who found themselves unlucky enough to not be able to afford their insurances...And even those who thought they might like to cash in on it. This time taught him how to organize and set up information-gathering operations, and soon enough he was quite proficient in the arts of Espionage, a talent which would only grow as the years went on. The City of Mazes Lorath's history had long been lost to the shadows of time. It was known that the Mazemakers were there first, and evidence of their presence is still seen on many of the Lorathi Islands, cities, and towns. Indeed, the Lorathi had worked their cities into many of the above-ground mazes, giving them twisting, turning, and confusing layouts. It was rare to see the planes or ocean from the streets of most of Lorath, hidden as they were within the Maze's walls. But there were other mazes as well, those hidden beneath the surface of the island. They were said to be cursed places, where a man could become lost for a lifetime. Lorassyon, the second largest island was especially held in low regard. It was there that Qarlon had built his keep, there that the disciples of Boash had fled...And it was there that Sypharros found comfort. He would spend hours in the mazes, wandering about to see what he could find. But one does not go into danger without being prepared, and he often carried the short sword of Valyrian Steel which had been found oh so long ago in the twisting tunnels of Lorassyon's mazes, Mazemaker. But with the dangers one often could find in the twisting tunnels, one would have to know how to use the blade as well as carry it. Thus he spent much of his time outside of his family's business and his adventures to practice his swordsmanship. The Harvest Prince Sypharros soon began to want a larger and larger role within the family's business, and though he had already been made a Magister through the bribes and payments of his father, he wanted more...He wanted it all. One week he invited his father to explore the mazes of Lorassyon with him, and it was that week that his father was lost in the mazes after taking a different passage than his son. It was not too far-fetched a claim, after all the mazes were notoriously dangerous, and those who wandered into them were often considered as asking for something to go wrong. Still, it seemed odd that Sypharros' father would separate himself in such a dangerous area. In truth, Sypharros hadn't murdered his father, though that was perhaps a better fate. He had led him deep into the maze before knocking him out and abandoning him there for the things hiding in the maze to find. Whether his father ended up as food for other desperate people in the maze, for it was rumoured some of the Boashi descendants still lived on within them, or was still wandering the tunnels was little concern for Sypharros. The Prince's in Lorath were more ceremonial these days than anything else, but it was still a position of importance and, what was more, a good opportunity to get the family's name and business out there. Thus when the previous Harvest Prince passed Sypharros knew what he wanted. He had already gotten himself onto the council of Magisters after his father's passing and his own coming into wealth, and getting the title would not be too much harder. And indeed he did win the title, though afterwards it was noted that quite a few people who had owed his family debt had been given partial or even full relief. But that didn't matter to Sypharros, they would probably fall behind on their debts again, they always did. What mattered to him was that he wore the crown of a Prince of Lorath alongside his Magister's mantle. And he intended to make the crown mean something once more. Present Day Category:Lorathi Category:Essosi Category:Essos